


From ashes to dust

by Iriline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, It will be tense but I promise it will get better later, Trust me it will be a good idea, What Was I Thinking?, well I hope~!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-27 13:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriline/pseuds/Iriline
Summary: A new art teacher arrives at Cackles, but Hecate Hardbroom, deputy headmistress, is sure that this one is hiding something big... but what ? One way or another she will find out... but what if she end up crossing a line ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey there~! Welcome to my work ! I hope you are not here because your are lost, but please take sit, make yourself confortable and read this story if you are up to it !
> 
> Are you good ? Nice. 
> 
> If you liked it (or not, it happens ), don't hesitate to let comment in here. It always help me a lot to know what you are thinking and help my inspiration to go further~! 
> 
> By the way, English is not my first language so there might be a lot of mistakes and the fluidity of text might not be as good as it should, but I hope you wille enjoy it anyway !

The beginning of terms. Finally. Everyone was gathered in the great hall, participating in the very first assembly of this year. Everyone was here, even Ethel, who , surprisingly after everything she did, hadn't been expelled. Mildred was watching around her, not really being attentive about what was saying miss Cackle. After all, it was always the same thing as ever. Wishing good luck for the incoming year, talking about the program... well, nothing new from the precedent year. Though, a glint in the headmistress' eyes told to the young witch that she was keeping the best for the end. 

« As you all know girls, art teachers in this school aren't staying that long in this school, but something is telling me that this year, it will be different... » said the headmistress with a big smile.

At the revelation, every girl exchanged glances at each other. Even teachers seemed surprised at the statement. Just at the look on HB's face we could easily know that she wasn't aware of it. 

« I wish to our new art teacher, a very warm welcome, at Cackle's. » finally added Ada, with emotions in her voice.

At this, the doors opened themselves, to discover a tall woman, dressed in black velvet, walking directly to the headmistress with a warm smile on her face. Her brown locks were tied in a very intricate bun and her piercing blue eyes were scanning through rows of students as if she was keeping in mind each faces. She was walking slowly until she reached Miss Cackle's side. Mildred could now watch more closely to this new teacher. Her dress wasn't only just black, it was a gradient of red and black velvet, as for her cape. But inside this last item we could see so much more colors ! The colors of a warm fire. Her hat was a gradient of burgundy to purple and was decorated with golden leaves and a green stone. She had lace gloved-hands, and there was some sparkles of silver covering her waist and shoulders. But the most excentric thing in her outfit was her shoes. The same gradient as the inside of her cloak, with golden wings in the back. She made quite the entrance under the gaze of all the girls here. Everyone was in admiration face to this elegant woman. Mildred knew that later, Felicity will probably try to have an interview with her later. 

Shaking hands with the headmistress, the stranger laid her icy blue eyes on the assembly, making everyone silent with her overwhelming aura. She was poised, seemed dead serious, but her look was so warm and her smile so gentle, that no fear seemed possible to have in her presence. 

« Hello everyone. » she began, « My name is Wilhemina Lancaster, and I will be, as your Headmistress said, your new art teacher for the incoming year. I hope we will have a great time working together. »

She addressed a new smile to everyone before backing up to let the place to Miss Cackle who seemed pleased by the presentation. 

« Now what everything has been said, I will let you all settle properly in your rooms. Classes will start tomorrow morning at nine, as always. Now have a pleasant afternoon. » ended Ada with a gentle smile, inviting the girls to go. 

Chatting and giggling, everyone started to rise and leave the great hall. Maud and Enid watched at Mildred, apparently waiting for something. 

« I think we will have a good year. » finally said Millie. 

« Do you think so ? » asked Maud.

« Well, HB's face at the announcement already made my year, like really Have you seen her ? It was as if someone had thrown some slime over her head ! And when Lancaster arrived, it was like she discovered that instead of slime it was some color changing potions and her hair had became a neon red ! Really, that was priceless. » smiled Enid.

« Yes you're right. » Laughed Mildred. « We better go to our rooms before Hb find us still talking instead of tidying our things... »

« Indeed Mildred Hubble... I hope you are not already up to trouble. It would be a shame to have detention in the first day of school... » drawled an all too familiar voice behind her. 

Standing straight as ever, Miss Hardbroom was glaring at the little group. Not a smirk, just her usual stern look. But a flash of red appeared just beside her. The new teacher was here, a curious expression painted on her face. Her eyes were having a malicious glint, as if she knew something. 

« So You are the so-called Mildred Hubble. » she declared joyfully. « Miss Cackle told me a lot of things about you and your friends. » she finally giggled at the sight of all those surprised face.

The most comical of all, was surely Mildred's one. Well, Wilhemina knew that she can be so discrete that nobody could notice her until she begins speaking. Miss Hardbroom was the first to jump but her composure was so tight that anyone other than Miss Lancaster noticed.

« I think Miss Cackle has been pretty clear about you settling in, you can chat in the dormitories if you want, but wouldn't it be better for you all to finish everything quickly to finally enjoy your afternoon ? » said gently the new art teacher.

« Yes, Miss Lancaster. » said the three of them.

« Then, off you go. » instructed Wilhemina with the same smile.

Nodding, the girls got away quickly, only for Mildred to look back at her two teachers, then leaving the great hall. The brunette turned to face the seemingly older witch, still smiling.

« You know that I had the situation at hands Miss Lancaster... ? » Sneered Hecate.

« Oh I am sure you had ! I just wanted to see with my eyes the famous trouble maker of the school. Sorry If I interupted though. » she stopped a moment before being shocked at some point. « But where are my manners ! We haven't met before and I haven't made a proper presentation yet ! As you may already know, My name is Wilhemina Lancaster, but you can call me Wilhemina of course ! You must be Miss Hardbroom ? » 

« Indeed I am, Miss Lancaster... » said Hecate, ignoring the fact that the smaller witch wanted her to call her by her first name. 

Both women looked at each other in an awkward silence. The deputy head felt as if something was off with the new teacher. First of all, the news came out of nowhere. Second, she hadn't heard anything about a teacher named Lancaster. Though, this name was highly familiar to her... but from where ? Too many mysteries were surrounding this peculiar woman... too much to be normal. Hecate turned on her heels, showing her back to the younger witch. 

« We shall head out to the staff room, after all, every teacher ought to be there for a meeting. » drawled the dark-haired witch.

« Sure, would you be so kind to lead the way? I am still a little bit lost in this castle. » brightly smiled the brunette. 

« In that case practice will help you know the grounds... » answered HB before transferring.

At that moment, Wilhemina was left alone in the great hall, with no one to help her find her way in this maze. Taking a deep breath, she concentrated on the energy of the infuriating deputy head, so she can know where to go. She wanted to play dirty with her ? Test her perhaps ? Then she will show her who is the cleverest in this game. After all, she wasn't known for giving up easily.   
Once she located Miss Hardbroom's energy, she moved her wrist in a dramatic fashion, transferring in the staffroom where everyone was gathered around one of the tables. She met the eyes of everyone, giving them her signature smile, and raised her eyebrows at HB who seemed surprised to see her that early. 

« I hope I haven't missed anything ? Since I am a little bit late. » said Wilhemina.

« Nope ! You are just on time ! » said Miss Drill with a grin.« I hope you weren't lost, since you are new here it must not be that easy for you to know where to go. »

« Oh, don't worry for that, Miss Hardbroom here, has been so helpful that I was able to find the staffroom in a flick of my wrist.» she laughed.

« Hey that's nice of you HB! » exclaimed Miss Drill.

« I,.. » finally stopped the deputy head at a loss. 

Touché. The art teacher was proud of the effect she had on the tall witch, but she wouldn't push the matter further as it is not her goal to embarrass her. But she had to admit that there was something satisfying in the fact of teasing Miss Hardbroom.

« You must be Miss Drill, the P.E. Teacher... am I right? »   
« Oh my, you already know my name! Should I be flattered? » laughed the other.  
«Who knows» giggled Wilhemina.« Miss Cackle gave me all the information I needed to begin the year without a scratch. »

As if summoned by the mention of her name, Ada appeared from thin air with the missing member of staff. By deduction, she could that they were Miss Bat and Mister Rowanweb. But she could see in the look of the chant teacher that she knew something... but the reassuring smile she gave her suffice to let her breath freely again.

« Since everyone is here, I think we can begin to talk about this term program shall we? » said Miss Cackle with a wink at the newbie.

Everything might go as smoothly as planned after all...


	2. First class

First day of class, and Wilhemina was of course excited at the idea of giving her first class ever. So, to match her mood she chose her most vibrant outfit. A high-collared jacket rimmed with gold also having a light gradient of blue and yellow, she wore a new cape, teal to light green. And her hair were tied in a high ponytail, making her brown curls, flowing over her back. At the great hall, during breakfast, she made quite the entry since her garments were so bright. She seemed quite out of place in comparison with the stern outfits everyone had around her. All black and grey. And there she was, a bright green dot in this oh too neutral area.

« Being in a good mood Wil' ? » grinned Dimity.   
« Oh yes ! Is it that obvious ? » chuckled the brunette, sitting next to the P.E. teacher.   
« Are you joking ? You would have worn a rainbow that it would have been the same ! » laughed Dimity out loud.

Wilhemina joined her in her laughter. But both women were interrupted by the arrival of the potion mistress who looked already annoyed.

« How pleasant to see that we are finally worth your presence at this table Miss Lancaster. » said Hecate with an unpleased glare.

« Good morning to you too Miss Hardbroom. Have you had a peaceful night ? » asked the art teacher.

A long moment of silence passed as Hecate sat across Wilhemina, totally ignoring the question the latter asked. The art teacher didn't really mind since Ada told her that her deputy was quite hard to get and tend to be quite harsh sometime, even though she was a really good person, having the best interest of the school at heart.

« Why weren't you there at dinner ? » finally said the black-haired witch with an inquisitive look.

That question throw her off-guard, but her usual composure didn't seem to break under the heavy glare the potion mistress was giving her. 

« Oh, I had a lot of unpacking to do, and I wanted to do it properly before going to bed. Since I had to arrange some stuff in my new bedroom. You know, to make it look a little bit more homely. » smiled the brunette. 

« Oh ! You should have said it earlier. I could have helped you, you know ? » said Dimity, as if she just arrived at this table.

The tension was heavy between Hecate and Wilhemina as the two of them was looking at each other, trying to see through one another's intentions.

« Dimity, it is really nice of you, but I managed everything on myself and I didn't want to bother you with such trivial things. » answered Wil' 

« Don't worry dear. It's only my duty as a colleague to help a newbie settle in ! » grinned Dimity with a wink. « So today, you begin with which class ? » she finally asked.

« I start the day with the forth years... isn't where the Hubble girl and her friends are ? » 

« Oh ! Good luck with them, they are quite the energic bunch. »

« Especially when one is already up to trouble. » sneered the potion mistress.

« Oh don't worry, I have my ways. Everything will go as smoothly as a nice flight during spring. » Smiled the art teacher. « Well, thinking of that, I should go or else the art room won't be ready for the girls arrival. 

Taking her mug of coffee, Wilhemina transferred away with a wink at the two other witches, not noticing the roll of HB's eyes. 

____________________________________________________________________________

« Come on in girls ! » called the teacher at her desk, looking pleased to see the excited looks on her students' faces.

They were happily chatting, greeting Wilhemina as they entered. The forth year indeed seemed to be quite active, but still with good intentions, so she wasn't really worried about what was to come. Everyone settled in and finally falling silent as it was clear their teacher was waiting for them. 

« Now that everyone is ready to start, shall we begin ? » grinned the brunette with a gentle voice. 

Even though she was a complete stranger to the young witches, everyone seemed to be at ease in her presence. At least another good point isn't it ? So, walking as elegantly as always, she stepped in front of her desk, fingers joined and warm gaze. 

« What if we begin with some presentations ! Even if I have your names on my list, wouldn't it be better to put a face on them ? »

The girls chuckled quietly. After all, she had a point on doing so. And it was a good way to bond with them, as to create trust between her and the girls.

« So, I am Miss Lancaster, I am your new art teacher, as you already know, but since we have to start from somewhere in this room, wouldn't it be wiser that the one asking the question is the one who begins. Then we will go clockwise. You will tell me your names, then what you like. » 

Being the center of attention seemed to make the girls a little bit reluctant at first, but it came finally as smoothly as expected. The girls seemed to enjoy themselves under the gentle gaze of their teacher. That was a wonderful exchange indeed. She could see how every girl behaved, each one with her own way. Mildred seemed to be a passionate but her appearance was literaly screaming clumsiness and light-headedness. Maud on the contrary seemed more gentle and careful, a good way to establish balance in the infernal trio since Enid tend to be the over-confident type. The young Indigo Moon seemed to be surrounded by a rebellious aura and a need to learn. Then, there was the young Ethel Hallow. Pride, and vanity. Though, she could feel with this a girl a need to stand out, to be seen. She heard about the relationship she had with a her mother (quite a catastrophe honestly ) and all the things she did in three years ! She only hoped she could help her do better instead of being a running disaster.   
Everyone had their own personality, most of them not compatible but perfect to create a sort of harmony within the class. It promised to be quite interesting indeed !

« Now that the presentations are made girls, let's talk about what we will do this year. However, I have to give you one rule before that. » silence fell as she said these words. « In this class there will be no use of magic UNLESS I ask for it. If I feel any sparkle, any hint of unauthorised magic, I will know exactly who will be the responsible of this... and trust me, there will be dire consequences for this kind of stunt. Am I clear? » said Wilhemina dead serious now.

A collective « Yes Miss Lancaster » was heard in the classroom, but one hand was raised. The hand of a blonde girl... she knew that she shouldn't have bet with Ada that the Hallow girl wouldn't complain about it... so now she owed ten pounds to the Headmistress. Too bad.

« What is the matter miss Hallow ? » she said calmly, already grieving the loss of her money.

« Well, Miss Lancaster, I don't want to be disrespectful but... we are in a magic school, to learn magic. What is the point of not allowing magic in this class ? » she asked patronizingly.

And here it was. The complaint.

« Miss Hallow, do you think you need magic to draw a house ? » she answered with a bit of sarcasm. But it has the effect she wanted since the girl seemed to shut her mouth instantly. « Unless you want to cheat... are you a cheater Miss Hallow ? » she added with a hint of fake worry in her voice.

« Oh... Oh no, of course not ! I am not ! I am not the one you should be careful of Miss... »

« What are you implying by that dear ? » she asked, already knowing the answer.

« Well, some of us, less talented that is, might feel the need to cheat, or worse, compromise other's drawings ! »

« Is that so... But Miss Hallow, before worrying about your classmates, you should probably worry more about yourself as I heard that you made quite the fuss last term... » maybe she got a little bit carried away here... 

But at least the girl won't be a problem for the two hours to come. 

« Anyway ! If we are here, it is to express ourselves, to discover, to try, even to fail but it is not a problem since you will be able to succeed in tyour own! Our goal is to work together in order to understand the extent of our own imagination ! Perhaps you will find a hidden talent ? This class is meant to be ''fun'', to be a way for you to relax and get rid of all the pressure. To express how you feel through a canvas, to link your mind with a pen. As long as you respect my rule and the basic ones, there will be no problems at all. So, are you excited ? »

In cheer the girls exclaimed their agreement with their teacher. 

_________________________________________________

« So ! How has your day been so far ? » asked playfully Miss Cackle with a smirk.

As Wilhemina's day drew to an end, she received a note from the headmistress, inviting her to take the tea at her office. After all, Ada really wanted to know how she was settling in, and her enthusiasm was equally shared by the art teacher. Both were sitting in front of a fire place, cup in one hand, and biscuit in the other. 

« Well I only had one class today so honestly I had quite some time to visit and paint some silly stuff. » giggled the brunette.

« Oh yes the forth years... did they behave well ? » now a malicious glint shined in the older witch's eyes. 

Wil' took a moment to think, creating some sort of suspense in her old extravagant fashion. 

« Well, I was just wondering if it was legal to throw a student through a window... » answered jokingly the other. 

A sweet laugh escaped the headmistress' lips, followed by the art teacher, both almost crying at the statement. Once they calmed down, Wilhemina, in her usual theatric ways resigned.

« I guess I owe you ten pounds...» she breathed out. 

« Told you... » claimed mirthfully Ada. 

Taking from her pocket the bill, she gave to the headmistress grinning victoriously at her. But at this precise moment, a rather irritated Hecate transferred in the office with another story about Mildred failures during her class, before stopping dead in her track as she saw Wilhemina tending money to the headmistress.   
At the impromptu apparition of the deputy head, the latter jumped in surprise, almost ripping the prize of Ada. 

« What the heckty fucketty fuck Miss Hardbroom, you scared the hell out me ! » cried out the brunette still surprised. 

Both fell silent, as one was recovering from her scare and the other trying to go through the shock of such words coming from the art teacher's mouth. On the other hand, Miss Cackle seemed amused by the situation, putting the bill in her sleeve. 

« Well Ada, I should go, I have to prepare the art room for tomorrow and scheduling this year's project ! If you need me you know where to find me ! See you later ! » she said as she transferred out of the room with a wink.

Hecate was surprised by this over the top familiarity, and what she just witnessed. It was as if her eyes were about to pop out her head in disbelief. 

« Are you quite alright dear ? » asked Ada.

« May I know... why did she give you money ? » asked the tall witch trying to get a hold on herself.

« Oh, she just lost a bet... come and sit down, while we drink tea, can you, perhaps, tell me everything about Mildred's last misadventures ? »


	3. Unforgivable mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> troubled by Miss Lancaster, Hecate will discover quite some things... who really is Wilhemina ?

It has been nearly a month now, that the new teacher was pleasantly walking in the school's corridor. And much to Hecate's dismay, everyone seemed to like her. After all, she was highly competent, comprehensive, elegant... oh yes, how beautiful she was with those piercing blue eyes and this oh so gentle smile. But the potion mistress won't be fooled by this image of pseudo perfection. After all, she knew that something was off with her. Being so good at everything could only hide something... something big !   
Though, she had to admit that the witch was everything but a burden. And even if the deputy seemed to despise her, the young Wilhemina seemed to try to get on her good side. After all, she even picked some specific flowers when she heard they were lacking them in the potion laboratory. Thing, that nobody has ever done for her. She didn't know what to say when this happened. To top all of that, after all the sneering and unpleasant talking, the little brunette was still beaming at her, as if anything was said. 

How irritating... really ! Even Ada seemed charmed by the infurrating woman. And thinking of her, she couldn't believe the way she dressed. So much colors, rich fabrics, feathers, and sometimes strass. So many extravagant outfits, and each day different ! It is a school not the fashion week ! But if it was rather excentric, she couldn't say anything since they were all conventional in a way. Not too revealing... well, not revealing at all. She always wore gloves. Nobody has ever seen her hands in one month. Well, perhaps it happened, but the dark-haired witch couldn't deny the fact that she was carefully avoiding Miss Lancaster. But what for ? She didn't know... or does she ? She would rather think of something else before exploring some paths of mind making her ill at ease. 

So she investigates. She searched everywhere she could find informations about teachers with the name of Lancaster. As she thought, she found nothing. No Lancaster seen in the academic realm. Suspicious really... there isn't any trace of her in any school records during the past decades ever ! She must be thirty, almost forty, so why can't she find any trace of her ! She tried to talk to Ada about Wilhemina but all she answered was that she was a very old and dear friend of hers... so why hadn't she heard of this woman before !

It was really frustrating... and what if she wasn't who she pretended to be ? What if, it wasn't her real name, but one she took to disguise herself. After one month of research she found that she was probably in the wrong path from the very beginning. Was it the reason for the art teacher's absence during every dinner ? After all, every single day, when she finished drinking her tea at the headmistress' office, she left and appeared to public only at breakfast the morning after. Even during the week-end she is barely seen. Only at meal times except, of course, for the last one. Did she take a potion to change her appearance as well ? It could explain why she's in her quarters after 6pm.   
Thinking of which, she remembered one day when she was walking down the part of the castle set aside for teachers. When she passed near Wilhemina's door, she was surprised to hear the ragged breath of the latter. Then some muffled sobs and after that a sort of grunt, as if she was dealing with a great amount of pain. 

« Is everything alright ? » she had asked at that moment. 

« Yes » was her only answer. 

The voice of the little brunette seemed tired, less energic and gentle as it tended to be when she was around people. But once her answer was made, the prickle of a silencing spell fall upon the door, and the lock closed itself. Well, this was highly disturbing when you think you knew the new teacher. So what happened ? Was that the counter effects of the potion she is supposedly taking ? She wasn't so sure anymore. But now that she had a new track, she could still search for a trace of a Wilhemina Lancaster through history.

And so she did. And what she found was rather interesting indeed. The Lancaster were a very well-known witching family based in Scotland. They were mostly known for their ease to use fire magic, and had in its rank many famous pyromancer. Though, they were feared by the magic community about the fact that they probably had some connections with dark magic, the darkest of all. Necromancy. But no one in their has been arrested for it. So it was surely some rumors to stain the name.   
However, something interesting came to view as she read about the last heir of this family. In 1966, she disappeared... well, not exactly. But she gave no sign of life, never came to take her parents legacy when they died, never came back to their manor. A lot of them said that she died, others said that she changed her name in order to live a life far from her father's misgivings, but no one knew about what really happened to her. Of course, the name of this woman was Wilhemina Lancaster. 

Proud of her discovery, Hecate smirked at herself. She knew that something was wrong with the woman ! After all, the real one should have been eighty-six years old by now. Knowing the truth, she took the evidence as she stood from her chair. She needed to have a talk with this fraud of a teacher. Turning her wrist the potion mistress disappeared in thin air before reappearing in a neat room.

Everything was at its place and nothing was laying on the ground. There was a desk, where papers were stacked properly, a single bed with burgundy sheets and two drawers, separated by a massive trunk. Near the window, was standing a big shelf almost touching the ceiling. It was full of books about spells, elemental magic, astrology, and so much more. The deputy headmistress must admit that everything was in order here, but where was Wilhemina ?

When she heard a croak, she finally noticed the raven, standing proudly on the window's edge, glaring at her. It must be the teacher's familiar...

« What is it Ferguson... » asked the voice of her mistress. 

It came from the bathroom in a low and exhausted comment. But the sound of foot stomps and the click of cane, came closer. The dark haired-witch, hearing it, stilled her position, looking taller and more confident. Though, the sound of cane made her confused somehow...

When the door opened, she had the impression that time stopped around them. The art teacher was standing there, eyes wide and mouth agape, visibly in shock. So was Hecate. Unlike the day, Wilhemina was now wearing a black silky night gown with strips. Even if she never thought she would see so much skin from the little brunette, what she saw was far from what she imagined. From her neck to her knees, she was covered in scars. But not little ones, no... big scars coming from a fire. A burn so big it could have killed her. The new skin was paler than the art teacher's original carnation, making it even more obvious. But that wasn't the only visible thing in the scene. After all, she was holding a cane as her spine seemed not entirely right. The witch seemed so small, so in pain, so weak. Her shocked expression was heart breaking for the taller teacher as she knew she was responsible for this... as she knew she had crossed a line. She thought that if she moved a single bit, her colleague might just collapse on the floor... 

But fear gripped her heart as Wilheminas shock transfigured into a deep burning anger. She never had the idea that this very same woman, always with a gentle smile, could look so dangerous and angry. 

« Now you did it Hardbroom... » she said with a very low tone, shaking from head to toes

She couldn't answer, as regret now flowed over her as a bucket full of cold water. 

« Ada told me that I should trust you... that you wouldn't do such a thing... but here you are, looking at me... » she took a step closer, her eyes dark with rage and pain. « Are you happy now ? You know my secret don't you... are you happy ! » she ended up yelling with such ferocity Hecate almost jumped. 

« That wasn't what I meant... » tried to say the potion mistress.

« You better get out of here Hadbroom... » cut her out Wilhemina with tears in her eyes.

She hesitates...

« GET OUT ! » she screamed, blue orbs shining with hurt and betrayal. 

She transfered away. Far from Miss Lancaster. She slammed her hand against the wall, still processing what she just witnessed...

« What have I done... » she breathed, shaking violently as she realised her mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! Thank you for reading this little story ! And your comments mean a lot to me and help me continue ! Hope you like it so far and see you for chapter four~!


	4. Ash, The one dancing with flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth is finaly revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go again, thanks for following this work I hope you all have a good time reading it ! As promised, after this chapter, everything will evolve to the better~!

That night, Hecate couldn't sleep. The image of Wilhemina dancing across her mind. The so cheerful teacher, being full of hurt at the betrayal. No, she couldn't sleep that night. Her heart was panging painfully in her chest as regret was flowing all over her. Though she needed explanation. After all, she didn't understand the situation herself. Who was she ? Why so much scars ? The pain in the so much delicate face of the art teacher was to much for her to handle. 

Tomorrow... yes tomorrow, she will apologize. She had to. But will she want to accept her excuses ? 

She couldn't sleep that night...

When the morning came on this Saturday, Hecate woke up with the need to vomit as the stress and regret was tightening her guts. Taking the vial of wide-awake potion, she swallowed two drops. At least she won't fall asleep on her desk during her usual paperwork of the week-end. When she was ready, in her usual tight bun and black brocade dress, she transferred to the great hall where everyone was there... well, not everyone noticed the potioneer. The art teacher wasn't here yet. Though, she seemed to be an early bird and was always here, chatting with other members of staff and greeting the girls.  
Guilt washed over her as she missed the little ray of color walking through the hall, smiling warmly at everyone, even at her. Oh what has she done...

« 'sup HB » greeted her the P.E. teacher. 

« Good morning Miss Drill... » she answered before taking place near Ada. « Have you seen Miss Lancaster ? » she finally asked. 

« Nope... Miss Cackle, have you seen her ? » 

« Neither... » she answered hovering her head to see her employees. 

When her eyes glared at the dark-haired witch, she knew that she had the answers... and that she had to see her at her office... 

Once the breakfast was over, Hecate transferred away in front of Miss Cackle's office. She could easily know when Ada wanted to see her, and this morning was one of these times. But as she was about to knock, the door opened to reveal the headmistress smiling at her. 

« Come on in. » she said gently. 

She had the impression of being a student at this precise moment, as she obeyed the older witch. She closed the door, and came directly in front of the desk.

« Was it any emergencies... ? » miss Cackle asked with the same tone. 

A silence. Has she misinterpreted something ? No, she knew that she ought to be there. 

« I think you have something to tell me Hecate. » she then smiled.

« I...I may have done something... Awful to Miss Lancaster... » she admitted in a breath. 

At this precise moment, Hecate wanted the floor to swallow her. She wanted to disappear as quick as possible and never come back. Shame was enveloping her in a cold feeling as she could say words anymore.   
The headmistress took a deep breath and seemed rather disturbed, but not as much as she thought. 

« Yes... she told me everything. » the other answered. « Take a sit... I think we have to talk. »

She obeyed and sat at her usual chair in front of the fire place, where Ada also sat. A tea tray appeared, but she declined, too nervous to even drink tea. The image of the young witch, smiling at this very same arm-chair was dancing in her mind, hand has been quickly replaced by what she saw yesterday. 

« I will tell you a story... but don't make any comments before I finish ok ? »

« yes headmistress... » said Hecate.

« So... when I was a very young witch, there was a dancer. She was beautiful, very graceful and oh so flamboyant. You should have seen her... Every representation was full of beauty and wonders. She was named ''Ash, the one dancing with fire''. Everybody loved her and was she known all over the witching community. She even had goodies at her image ! But all the money she got from them was donated to schools. Cackle's had the chance to receive many donations from her you know ? » chuckled Ada.

« I was a really big fan of hers, and I even had all the card collection of every costume she wore during her representations... well, if she was there she would say that it was one hell of a narcissistic thing but it was a good way to raise money for her cause. She and mother became good acquaintances as she, one day, came here to give us three places for her show taking place at London. Oh I could still remember that day as it was the first time I saw with my eyes the real Ash without her mask. So we came to the show and as predicted it was grandiose. But my cat, as I took him with me, got out of my bag and came on stage during the final... and as I came to fetch it, Ash lost a bit of concentration, resulting of the total loss of control over the flames. At that moment I just froze, watching my own death coming closer... but a form came between the fire and myself and took all of it. Protecting me with her body. Panic rose everywhere in front of this abominable scene. »

Even though Hecate couldn't quite discern the link between Wilhemina and this story, she still listened. But the accident part must have been quite the traumatism as she knew that magical flames were even more dangerous than regular ones. After all, they were enhanced by magic energy...

« As the fire stopped with the last energy she could draw, I could properly see her bloody form and her melted skin as she collapsed on the floor. She should have died there, but she survived... though it was a question of time before she succumbs from her wounds. So mother, after I begged her to find a way to heal her, petrified her to avoid the progression of her state to kill her. We searched for nearly fifty years until we found the potion that could cure her. And it worked, but not completely as every night, the bigger burn opened again. At least the treatment helped her have a normal life during the day... though she stopped dancing and wanted nobody to know her previous life. And it worked, but not completely as every night, the bigger burn opened again. Though I am the one to be grateful... »

« So you are telling me that... Miss Lancaster is this dancer ? » asked HB still not believing what she heard. 

« Yes she is. And if I am telling all of this, it is only because she allowed me, but now I think you owe her an apology. »

« You are right... » she rose. « But do you have any idea as to where I can find her ? »

« Probably in the woods... she often goes there when she is upset. The wind against the trees always soothed her mind she said. » added Ada with a gentle smile. 

Only nodding, Hecate transferred away. As she did so, she couldn't see the headmistress sighting. After all, the oldest witch new that something was going between these two. The way they looked at each other, even though the potion mistress seemed to pry on informations, she could tell each time Wilhemina just appeared in a room as her eyes were shining with awe, hidden by a mask of false exasperation. Miss Cackle laughed to herself with an all knowing grin. Gwen was probably seeing this as well...

Down in the forest, Hecate could only see trees from afar. No shape of a woman, no traces of magic around. She felt alone and exposed. As if anyone knew where she was without being seen. Only the crackings of the trees produced sounds out there as she walked between oaks and pines. No signs of the art teacher...

« Why are you here ? » exclaimed the voice unusually gloomy of Wilhemina.

As she wasn't ready for that, the straddled potion mistress slightly jumped out, panic in her deep brown eyes as she met the icy ones of her colleague. As she recovered from her surprise, she could see the cold glare she was recieving from Wilhemina, and had a shiver going through her spine. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the brunette's outfit. Green corset and pencil skirt, black blouse with golden epaulets. She had at her waist a long sword, beautifully forged with rubies as the complexity of the handle made it even more stunning and so appropriate to be worn by her.   
Hecate knew she should reprimand the dancer for taking a weapon in the school's grounds but she kept quiet, as to not unnerve even more the art teacher. But it seemed that the latter saw her concern about the magnificent yet dangerous object.

« Don't worry about it... I was just training in the woods where no students could see me, plus, I am the only one able to lift it as it is charmed for only the true heir of my family to hold it. » she said with a smile. 

That smile... yes, Wilhemina always had a gentle smile, but this one was different, because her eyes weren't smiling. 

« So... why are you here Miss Hardbroom ? You got lost ? » sneered the brunette half-heartedly. 

« You weren't there over breakfast. » was the only thing she could muttered. 

« Don't tell me you were worried about me... I don't like lies. »

It wasn't going as planned, as she saw hurt over miss Lancaster's eyes. It was supposed to go smoothly... but yes, there was a difference between theory and practice.

« I was worried Miss Lancaster. » Wilhemina looked back at her, something unknown in her blue orbs. « I... wanted to apologies for tonight... as I crossed a line and broke your trust... »

She let go of everything she wanted to say at once... well, not everything, but the most heavy part. And as to show she was being honest, her eyes were glued to Wilhemina's as a way to tell it wasn't a lie. But as the latter's emotions were hard to discern she started growing nervous. She wanted a reaction, a word, something. Even if it was anger... but she got nothing...

« I would better get back to the castle... » she whispered. 

As she started to walk away the voice of her colleague stopped her.

« She told you everything... didn't she ? » her voice was merely a whisper, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to address the matter.

« Yes. » was her only answer as she turned back to Miss Lancaster.

« So now you know why... I am monster. » statted the latter.

« I hardly understand why saving the life of our headmistress is making you a monster. I think we should all be thankful with what you did. So instead of thinking you are a monster... think of yourself as a hero. » 

« Why are you telling me this ? » she asked.

« Because this is the truth. And if I have to repeat it over and over for you to understand your true value... then I shall oblige. I may not be the best with words Miss Lancaster, but I know when to discern qualities on a person... and you, have a lot of them. »

HB surprised herself with the speech she gave to art teacher, even her didn't knew she could be capable of saying so much of someone. Usually she kept it all to herself, but this woman had something that made her say what she thought.

« I am very touched by all you said dear... but I don't believe in words, I believe in actions, so I will offer you to make a fresh start... if you can prove me all the things you told me are true... then I shall change my mind. Otherwise I won't think differently as I do. Is it a deal ? »

« It... is a deal. » confirmed Hecate with the shadow of a smirk. « But be there during lunch, if the girls see one of their teacher missing important meals, they will think that they can avoid them. So I want to see you on time. » she added as Wilhemina smiled back and nodded, happy to see the old HB back in her usual antics.

A last smirk from the potion mistress, and she was gone. Wilhemina looked at her sword, feeling lighter somehow... this year was promising.


	5. Step by step we walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their relation is improving, Wilhemina had a new idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so much time to finish this chapter I'm so sorry !!! I was lacking motivation these days and a lot of stuff came up, you know life. But I'm back at it again !!! Hope you will enjoy and hesitate to leave a comment, it helps my motivation as it tend to be lazy most of the time !

« I have an idea ! » exclaimed Wilhemina joyfully in the potion laboratory. 

It has been now several weeks after the incident between the two teachers. Everything seemed to be back to normal as Miss Lancaster was back roaming the corridors with her beautiful smile. Even their relation improved, though the potion mistress still tried to avoid her colleague as soon as possible. However, a new routine had settled between the two, as almost everyday, after classes, the little brunette always came to visit and stayed for nearly one hour in the potion laboratory, watching Hecate brewing potions. She said it was a way for her to have inspiration as she could feel the passion toward potions the taller witch had. Of course, the furious blush following these words came as soon as it reached her ears. But she didn't say anything and instead never refused the company of the other witch. Sometimes, when the latter was too tired to come, the deputy head felt as if she was lacking her presence, though she wouldn't admit it out loud. But the way the room seemed to lighten, to feel less gloomy and lonely tend to make the dark-haired witch craving these moments. 

And this moment was one of these. Wilhemina was standing close to her colleague with bright eyes as she shared her new idea. 

« May I ask what is the... so called idea ? » asked nervously Hecate, already fearing the worst. 

« Miss Cackle's birthday is in three weeks right ? » 

« Yes ? »

« Let's organise the biggest and the most fantastic birthday party ever, then ! » exclaimed cheerfully the brunette full of energy. 

« No. » answered Hecate fearing the mayhem to come.

« Oh come on ! It will be great ! It will be a way for the girls to show how much they learned here by creating different kind of exibition such as a broom flying display, chant concert, and after all of that a bal for everyone to enjoy their day I even a plan a bigger surprise but this one will remain secret for everyone. » giggled Wilhemina. 

« Why do you want to do all of that honestly ? Isn't it to much ? »

« Well, you know me Miss Hardbroom, I'm not one for half measures. Plus, I've noticed Ada being a tad gloomy these days. She seems preoccupied or tired and it might help her cheer her a bit... please say yes, I will need you for that, as for the others, but as you are the deputy head of the academy and that you are the one who knows her the best I really need you there... »

Hecate took a breath as she tried to remain firm on her decision. It might be too much and the girls didn't knew how to handle a proper ball. It was meant to go horribly wrong at some points... but how could she say no to the other teacher when she gave such an expectant look ? And knowing her, she would probably organise something on her own... even the girls wanted to do something for the headmistress. Usually they did something smaller, less ambitious... but all of that ? And to top all of that, the art teacher was right about Ada as she seemed quite tired or disturbed by something...

« I want to be part of the organisation as co-head of the project, understood ? » breathed the potion mistress already regretting it.

« So is that a yes ? » squeaked happily Miss Lancaster with sparkles of joy in her blue eyes.

« Only at that condition. »

« Of course ! How could I even say no to you really ! You are one of the most competent witches I know and I am sure we will make a great team ! So come in my room after lights out, I will pass the message to the others so we can start the organisation. Ooooh I can't wait ! » she added before disappearing. 

It was as if Hecate unleashed some sort of creature with the appearance of the brunette. Like... what happened ? Wilhemina was like a tornado now and she couldn't stop it anymore. Well, at least she was sure that she could avoid some troubles to come since she was organising the party along with the art teacher....

________________________________________

She finally finished her rounds. Everything came smoothly, which was quite unusual she must say. After all, she always had to reprimand the girls during lights out, but this time it was different. All the girls were in their room, no sneaking, no chatting, nothing. Finally, her student learned discipline if only for today.   
Satisfied, she went back to the teacher's quarter, where Wilhemina was waiting for her. They had to talk about the ''plan'' with their colleagues so everything will be settled. But she had to admit that it was quite unusual for the art teacher to invite anyone in her room. Especially knowing her secret. But it was better to avoid some kind of weird suspicions. It wasn't the place nor the moment to do so after all. So she walked, as a way to recollect herself at the mere thought to have some more time with the brunette. It was silly really, but how can she not think about her all the time ? She was stunning, brilliant and had this warm aura which made Hecate shiver with... with what ? Oh no, she must not think about this. She shook her head a little before stopping at the door. 

She knocked.

« Come on in ! » exclaimed Wilhemina's voice.

Well, it was time, wasn't it ? Taking a deep breath, she entered the room, opening slowly the door as she was more used to transfer directly in the wished location. The bedroom was like the last time she came in. Clean, well tidied, though in the center of it was a round table where some glasses and snacks were put near a bottle of witches brew. 

« Are you serious Miss Lancaster... ? A bottle of witches brew ? » said the potion mistress as her eyebrows came to meet her hair line. 

The smaller witch was looking at her, the cane in her hands. Though, with her excentric clothing and her straight back she still got her usual pose. Not like last time... she seemed a little embarrassed at the inquisition of the deputy head, as if she was back to be a student being scowled at by her form teacher. 

« Oh Miss Hardbroom, I thought it would be better to receive you all with something to drink and to eat during our little reunion. » she smiled tentatively. « plus, it is a homemade recipe, transmitted through generations to generations in the Lancaster family. And I don't want to be pretentious but my brew is quite a good one. » she chuckled nervously. 

« Fine... » sighed the taller witch. « I guess I am the first one to arrive ? » she said as a way to change the subject. 

« Oh yes ! Don't hesitate to make yourself comfortable while waiting the others ! They won't be too late as I heard. »

« Have you tried to send them a message on their maglet ? » asked Hecate irritated by the lateness of her colleagues. 

« Their what ? » 

« Their maglet, you know these devices we use to contact each other. » answered potion mistress. 

« Oh ! That bloody thing ! Yes ! But honestly I can't understand how it works, it is too much technology for me really... » declared the art teacher a bit defeated. 

Sometimes, Hecate forgot that the brunette lived during another century. Her young face and her very fashionable way of dressing always create the illusion of someone being in touch with all the last trends. But when we think of it, it wasn't surprising at all to see Miss Lancaster struggling to use such devices as she never learned nor lived with it.   
A knock at the door indicated the arrival of the other guests. It was time... Rising up, the smaller witch came to open to the other teachers. Everyone seemed happy to finally be here, in this room no one had the chance to see. 

« Hey, I see you made quite a good job in this room ! » exclaimed cheerfully Dimity.

« Indeed you did dear. » smiled Miss Bat following the P.E. Teacher in. 

« And you even brought snacks, it's like a little party ! » laughed Algernon before closing the door. 

« Happy you like it, get yourself comfortable everyone and let's talk about why I summoned you here ! »

As they were told, everyone found a chair to sit, without asking more questions. When the silence fall completely, Wilhemina smiled at the gathering. 

« Miss Hardbroom and I decided to do a little something for Miss Cackle's Birthday. And when I say little, I mean something pretty huge... »

« What she is saying is that she wants to use all a day to organise several ''exibitions '' to celebrate our Headmistress birthday, followed up by a bal, and apparently another last surprise. » said Hecate while rising from her seat. 

« Oh what a fantastic idea ! » exclaimed joyfully Miss Bat. « I was actually preparing a chant for the occasion. I guess you chose the best moment to share with us your plan dear. »

« And I guess a broom display is needed... » grinned Miss Drill, already planning it in her head.

« Of course Dimity ! Everyone of you will be in charge of a year, and you will choose what will be your class' project ! Like this everyone can participate ! » beamed the art teacher. « So, what do you think ? »

Well, everyone seemed enthused about the prospect of organising such an event. Hecate was the only one keeping her composure as always, but her eyes were showing a glint of curiosity if not of anxiety. She would never admit that she was nervous at the thought of making any mistakes. After all, doing classes wasn't the same thing as preparing a representation. What will she do ?   
Feeling her colleague's distress, the art teacher put her hand on her arms. The smaller witch could feel the potion mistress stiffen a bit before relaxing to the contact.

« Everything will be fine you all, do your best and it will be perfect ! » she smiled. « Just, I want it to be a surprise, so not a word to Miss Cackle ok ? »

They all agreed, understanding that it will make their headmistress even more happy. After all, no one missed the sparks of joy in her eyes when she is surprised by something nice. 

« I just wanted to point this out Miss Lancaster, for the ball, I hope you will learn to the girls the basics of a proper waltz ? » asked Hecate with a raised eyebrow.

« Oh thank the goddess you are here, I almost forgot ! Of course I will ! And I just know how I will do this on saturday mornings. I just need to talk to Miss Cackle tomorrow. Thanks for the reminder Miss Hardbroom. » answered Wilhemina as the latter only nod to her. « So, what if we open this bottle and start to eat those snacks ? »

After the bottle was opened and everyone's glass filled, the little ''party '' began. All of them seemed to enjoy their time in here, chatting animately, laughing. Only Miss Hardbroom seemed reluctant to take a sip in her glass. The reason to this was quite simple : she knew how it made her behave. And even if she kept her liquor quite well, Witches brew was her only weakness. She didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Miss Lancaster, nor she wanted to reveal to much about her feelings toward the woman. Though, it was rude to refuse a glass when it has been served, even more so when it is the host who made the brew. So she drank, tasting the rich aroma of the beverage. Strong but sweet, not too liquorish as the taste of honey could be felt, she could also feel a flowerish undertone that was quite welcome to add a subtle touch to the alcool. It was really good, and everything in it was well balanced. 

« So, you like it ? » she heard the gentle voice of the art teacher saying.

« It is drinkable... » answered the potion mistress, pretty nervously as she stiffens herself.

« Coming from you, it means that it's good. Thanks for the praise. » winked the other. 

It seems like the little brunette was able to read easily through her, though she wasn't sure if she said that by sheer politeness or with honesty. It was a total mystery only created by her anxiety. However, she noticed her colleague blushing. The pinkish tone on her cheeks made her look like a doll.

« Are you feeling well ? Your cheeks are turning red... » inquired Hecate already regretting her question. 

Why in the goddess' name would she ask something like that ? It was as if she was stepping into Wilhemina's boundaries. 

« Oh ! Yes, I am alright, it is just the many effects alcohol have on me. My cheeks always tend to turn pink with the first sip ! For some it's endearing but honestly I loose all the possible credibility I managed to possess. »

« Well... I can understand why some them find it rather endearing... » answered Hecate with some bravado she never suspected she had. 

« Come on, stop teasing me ! » laughed Wilhemina as she blushed even more this time.

« However I am rather curious about your behaviour after the next sips. » confessed the deputy head. 

« Huuuum... a lot of dancing, huggings, laughing and... sometime I tend to be flirty, but it is not that often, I know how to keep control of myself. Though, if it happens I know you will try to catch and hide me in a closet so I won't make too much trouble. » giggled jokingly the brunette.

« Looks like a challenge. » smirked the other. 

« Who knows... » 

Both of them fell silent as they watched the others. It seemed like Miss Bat was about to take a nap on her chair as Algernon looked at her as he tried to wake her up. Smiling sweetly, Wilhemina came to them, and with a gentle tone, told to Gwen that they might head back to their quarters as she apparently needs some rest. The two elders agreed, calling it a night, and went away after saying their good nights. The rest of the night went smoothly as the bottle emptied itself with the three lasting women, but as some point Dimity went also to bed, feeling the effects of the witches brew rising in her head. It was pretty obvious at the fact that she wasn't even able to walk straight. 

« Want some help Dimity ? » giggles the little brunette, trying to keep a serious tone without success.

« Or perhaps a sobriety potion... » added Hecate pretty much in the same state as Wilhemina.

They both tried not to laugh, but the glare of their colleague was too much to bear and they just exploded in laughter. Hecate was definitely affected by the witches brew, the art teacher noted, but the potion mistress wasn't alone in this case. Her cheeks were hot, and she couldn't avoid her mouth to form an amused smile. 

« You two are terrible you know that ? » laughed back Dimity as she escaped the room in case one of them had another smart remark to say. 

The two teachers were now left alone in the smaller witch's room, trying to stop their previous amusement with low success. Miss Hardbroom's laughter was a delight but also a precious thing as it might happen every blood moon. 

« You know that your laugh is wonderfull ? » stated Wilhemina, not thinking of the impact of her words. 

The taller witch's cheeks turned red as she stopped to take a more serious face. 

« I don't know if you are flirting or mocking me, but the second one seems more plosible... »

« I'm just stating the truth, have I ever mocked you or lied to you ? » defended the dancer. « Anyway, do you want to go to bed or take a stroll outside ? I heard the school grounds had a new atmosphere at night. »

« Hum, do you like roses Miss Lancaster ? » asked Miss Hardbroom with her signature smirk. « If so, take my arm. » 

Rather curious of HB's proposition, she put her hand on the potion teacher's one without saying a word. Her action was enough of an answer, but was it wise to transfer in their state. Probably not, but who was she to argue? Perhaps her colleague knew what she was doing. Well, she was pretty sure about it, after all she was Hecate freacking Hardbroom, one of the most capable witch she had encountered in her life !   
So they transferred away, and oh boy... what a bad idea it was. Her head was spinning hard as she clung to her colleague as a way to not fall on the ground. Her heart was pounding fast as she felt nauseous. The chilly hand of the dark-haired witch over her upper arm anchored her more than expected, and when she looked back at Hecate she could see her big dark eyes filled with worry and something looking like guilt. 

« Thank you Miss Hardbroom... I am alright now, look, as good as new ! » beamed the art teacher as she took a look in front of her, her hand still on HB's forearm. 

What her eyes met was absolute beauty as several rose bushes of all sizes expended themselves in front of her. There were different kind of roses, but the red ones seemed to have this peculiar aura that surrounded Hecate.

« You are the one growing them, aren't you ? » asked Wilhemina still in awe. 

« Indeed I am. How did you know? Ada told you ? »

« No, but I can feel your energy here, your caring for those plants... it is wonderful Miss Hardbroom, truly I love it. »

Both fell silent as they watched the scenery in front of them, enjoying the view and the nightly air. Hecate, as she took a look at her colleague, could see many emotions but the more obvious one was nostalgia.

« What are you thinking ? » asked the potion mistress quite uncertainly.

« Oh nothing... I was just thinking of the days when I was still dancing, and the way my fiancee hated roses so much that when she saw one she destroyed it. »

As she heard well ? A fiancee ? A woman ! Well, she must have someone in her life... even after all those years. After all she was smart, beautiful, she could have anything and anyone just by blinking. So why was she so disappointed, why does she felt jalous of a woman she never knew ? She had nothing to do with that woman and yet her heart was still betraying her.

« You had a fiancee ? » she managed to say, a tad bit colder than she intended. 

« Yes, I had, but she cheated on me. We should have get married, though it wasn't authorised at the time, but we prepared to do our ceremony with the read thread and swear over the code. But some weeks before that, I learned that she was already with a man, and as we argued she told me that the only purpose of this relationship for her was the money I could give her » She sighed. « So everything had been canceled of course and never did I dare to fall in love with another witch... but perhaps it will change now that everything is different. »

« Who knows... » was the only answer Hecate was able to mumble.

So it was over between them... well, she couldn't deny the fact that she felt relief at the confession though she knew that it wasn't behaviours worthy of herself.

« But let's stop talking about the past. I'm feeling like dancing under the moon shine, do you want to ? I'll lead for this time. » offered Wilhemina as she was presenting her hand to the tall witch. 

« Only for this time, but this shall stay between us. » warned the latter still not knowing what she was doing. 

Music started to play out of nowhere, surrounding them in a warm and gentle embrace. She could recognize the kind of music it was as the slow rythm and sensual notes were proper to jazz. It was weird to think that this peculiar kind of melody suited Wilhemina and her big blue eyes, her tender looking mouth, the sway of her hips when she walks, her oh so charming smile capable of melting anything under it's light. She took the stretched hand of that wonderful woman, hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself, even if she thought she already did.   
Both witches fingers entwined with each other, as the second hand of art teacher found its place dedicatedly over her waist, when her eyes were looking for any discomfort. And she found any. They started dancing slowly, in tune with the sound, moving hips, twirling, smiling. The moment was stuck in time, as they enjoyed themselves. How did they end up like this ? For sure it was the witches brew, but knowing eyes could tell that there was more...   
They danced until they felt too cold to continue. Wilhemina thought best to escort Hecate to her room, even though she kept on protesting about it. Well, they were back to normal. And that was something reassuring for the potion mistress, whose routine had been ruined by this little woman of character. They walked silently, still enjoying their little escapade out in the gardens.   
Once they arrived, Hecate opened her door and turned to her colleague to say her goodbyes. Though, the sight of this woman made her breathless. She was red-cheecked, eyes uncertain. She wanted to ask something.

« Miss Hardbroom... would you like to assist me during the dance classes ? You are quite a good dancer and... I thought it could be better if we were two to teach it and it will make it easier. What do you think ? »

« I think miss Lancaster, it is acceptable. Tell me when you have all the necessary informations, but I will only be there to make sure that rules are respected. » answered the potion mistress.

She knew that she would regret this decision but what else could she do when that wretched woman was looking at her with pleading eyes.

« Oh Thank you Miss Hardbroom ! You are the bats ! Oh ! And... please, call me Wilhemina. » grinned the art teacher.

« Then, you may as well call me by my name out of class duty. » smirked back Hecate. « Have a pleasant night Wilhemina. »

« As for you too Hecate. »


End file.
